dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Rose VS Jigglypuff
DBX_-_Jigglypuff_VS_Amy_Rose.png|Commander Ghost 'NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Description This one's weird, but it's gonna be epic! The balloon takes on the hedgehog in one particularly pink battle when compared to the others! Which big-eyed pink side character will steal the show? ---- Cliff Range... (Begin Sonic the Hedgehog:- Green Hill Zone) A flock of Pidgey flew by the air in the peaceful forest. The skies were clear blue, and the cliff forest was breezy and lush as ever. Until, that is, a blue blur sped through the forest grass. Nimble on his feet, Sonic the Hedgehog dashed off into the forest tagged by something pink. A bit behind Sonic there was a pink creature running after him. Considerably shorter and weaker than Sonic, she was clearly trying to keep up and failing. "Wait, Sonic, I can't catch up to you!" Amy Rose 'continued running, but was losing her stamina. Halfway through the huge patch of grass, she was forced to come to rest. She stopped, huffing furiously in the thick and deep grass. '"I wish I could keep up... You're not far off, Sonic!" Amy yelled this so loud it echoed. She grabbed her mouth. It was dangerous to echo in a place like this, especially in the tall grass. But of course, it took consequences on her. BAM! Pink and puffed up, a ball-like being burst out the ground and rolled into Amy's face, knocking her backward. She was knocked out of the grass as the big-eyed creature, Jigglypuff, 'landed before her. Jigglypuff steamed as she slammed her feet into the ground. Amy viewed it as a challenge, taking out her hammer for battle. '(Begin Pokémon Anime:- Kanto Wild Battle) "Puff!" The fight began with Jigglypuff blasting ahead and clashing fists with Amy's hammer, but Amy was able to knock away the Balloon Pokémon. Jigglypuff was nearly thrown off the entire cliff, but puffed up to balloon float onto a safe edge, and meteor crashed down with her foot to Amy's head. Jigglypuff did a spinning attack, and used DoubleSlap to finish the combo, sending a flurry of punches into Amy's face. Amy flew back into a tree, causing her hammer to fall over. She landed on the ground, confused, but quickly picked up her hammer as Jigglypuff began charging at her. She quickly swung it and caught Jigglypuff in a tornado, hurling her off her feet. The fierce tornado spun Jigglypuff within, but fortunately for her, she used her lightweight in combination with the breezes being on her side to break out of the tornado. "What?!" Jigglypuff used Rollout to launch herself into Amy like a meteor. Amy was knocked back as the Rollout slightly damaged her skull. Jigglypuff began rolling forward, but an idea came to Amy's mind as she used the Spin Dash, ramming into Jigglypuff to balance things out. Both were knocked back at the clash, but Amy got up first. As Jigglypuff staggered up, she was rushed by the hammer several times. Whacked left, right, and upward, Jigglypuff was quickly launched into the air. Amy fired another tornado at her to finish the job, but Jigglypuff spiraled out like a BeyBlade through the winds and rolled straight into Amy's stomach, cutting it! She punched Amy in the chest twice, before kicking her away and using Charm. To this, Amy was baffled, but stunned at the same time. Jigglypuff ran ahead as Amy tried to stop her with the hammer, but the Balloon Pokémon caught the hammer in her arms this time! She lifted the hammer, snatching it away from the hedgehog, and hurled it into the air! "No!" Jigglypuff began punching and kicking at Amy several times, using Double-Edge to finish the job, going into an X-Ray as it was shown cracking Amy's skull! Amy took a step back, coughing blood as she fell over in pain. The hammer in the sky, fortunately for her, boomeranged in, striking Jigglypuff as it did so. The attack got the Pokémon off-guard, as Amy hammered away Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff slammed into a tree, as Amy charged ahead to try and finish her off, but Jigglypuff used Sing instead of panicking! "Jig-gly puff, Jiggl-ypuff!" Amy slowed down at the song, tiring from the comforting tune, and eventually collapsed on the ground fast asleep. Jigglypuff took this opportunity to walk up to Amy and pluck the Piko Piko Hammer off her hand. Amy sat there snoring as Jigglypuff puffed up and yelled out, using Wake-Up Slap to further abuse Amy's skull, cracking it even more! Amy screamed in pain as she woke, and was promptly met by several blows from her own hammer, which ended with one to her skull, cracking it even more, as Jigglypuff tossed the hammer away. "No! This isn't over!" Amy used the Spin Dash to tear past Jigglypuff and reach her hammer, but the throbbing in her skull stopped her. She stepped back as she was promptly struck by Jigglypuff pinball-Rollouting onto her. This was done four times, drawing sheer amounts of blood as Amy collapsed like roadkill, and the fifth time, Jigglypuff flew right into her skull, cracking it deeper than ever before, causing Amy to collapse to the ground. She now resembled what looked like a hotdog that had been left in the sun too long, so Jigglypuff took mercy and stepped forward, but heard nearby howls. "Jig? Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff took back her arm and ran, being pelted by a Moon Stone and evolving into Wigglytuff as she did. Wigglytuff ran on and on until she was at safe distance, where it was unfolding. A pack of Houndoom, enjoying a tasty hedgehog morsel. Blood and flesh flew from their mouths as they enjoyed the snack. A pool of blood at their feet got thicker and thicker as one of the barbarically eating Houndooms pulled out what looked like a heart, crushing it within his jaws. Wigglytuff, freaked out, blocked a scream as she watched the Houndooms leave Amy's corpse, which was now a pile of spare bones with some flesh hanging out, in a pool of fresh blood. Wigglytuff ran for it, frightened beyond belief. DBX! ---- Lion:- Lunchtime for the doggies! The winner of this DBX is Jigglypuff. Next time, the fire-using guild members go toe-to-toe to burn things up good! Category:SlashLion5K Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music